Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 01
thumb|left|300px|Opening (Knight of the Wind by Crush 40) thumb|Niño elegido: Shinji Yagamithumb|102px|Mejor amigo de Shinji: Koichi Kimurathumb|324px|Mejor amiga de Shinji: Sora Kamiya Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de KnightDracomon Es un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, la gente esta trabajando o en la escuela, nada pasa, solamente es un día como cualquier otro. Se puede ver a Shinji Yagami, un estudiante de segundo grado de secundaria revisando su celular en medio de la clase, solamente es otro niño común que va a la escuela de Shibuya con su amigo Koichi Kimura, un niño de primer grado alegre y común, y su amiga de la infancia Sora Kamiya, una chica linda de segundo grado igual que el, y están a punto de salir. En cuanto suena la campana el es el primero en salir del salón, seguido de Sora, y se van a encontrar con Koichi, mientras que Shinji le dice -Shinji- Oye, ¿nos vemos en la plaza esta tarde? -Koichi- Claro, ¿vienes Sora? -Sora- Claro, será divertido Al terminar la platica, los tres se van por caminos separados (Cambio de escena) Ahora se ve a Shinji en su cama con unos lentes en su frente y con su laptop revisando una enciclopedia virtual, pero de pronto la imagen se empieza a distorsionar y aparece un símbolo extraño en ella parecido a una espada, apagándose inmediatamente. Entonces la cierra y revisa el reloj viendo que ya se le hace tarde para ir con sus amigos. Toma su celular y sale corriendo a toda velocidad (Cambio de escena) Ahora se ve a Koichi y a Sora esperando en una fuente y Shinji llega corriendo muy cansado mientras Sora lo empieza a regañar -Sora- (Molesta) ¿¡Porque siempre llegas tarde cuando dices que nos veamos?! -Shinji- (Jadeando) Es que… mi laptop se descompuso -Koichi- ¿Y que hacemos? -Sora- ¿Y si vamos al centro comercial de aquí enfrente? -Koichi- (Embobado) Como siempre tus ideas son buenas Sora-chan Pero, antes de que se pueda recuperar, Shinji escucha un gemido, parecido a algún grito de dolor, y decide ir a ver que sucede, mientras que Sora y Koichi lo siguen extrañado, pero no saben a donde va, hasta que se meten a un callejón y ven que hay un pequeño resplandor. Shinji se va acercando lentamente mientras Sora le dice que no lo haga, pero el no la escucha, y al llegar con la luz, ve que es un pequeño collar parecido a una espada, el sin miedo se lo pone y les dice -Shinji- ¿Cómo se ve? Pero en ese momento, un portal azul se abre detrás de Shinji pero el no se da cuenta, Sora y Koichi le dicen que se regrese pero los tres son succionados por el portal y apenas entran los tres, el portal se cierra. Cuando están dentro, Sora asustada le dice a Shinji -Sora- ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Te dije que no fueras a la luz pero no me hiciste caso! -Shinji- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada -Sora- ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? -Koichi- No te preocupes, si Shinji dice que no hay problema, debe ser verdad Pero entonces los tres reciben una onda de choque y se desmallan (Cambio de escena) Vemos que Shinji se va despertando y apenas abre sus ojos, se sienta espantado y se empieza a preguntar en donde esta, pero, cerca de ahí, escucha unos gemidos que le resultan conocidos, así thumb|left|178pxque va a investigar, y cuando ve que vasa, ve que es Sora, quien cayo sobre Koichi, pero el esta feliz, mientras que Shinji los va a levantar, y les dice -Shinji- Ya levántense, tenemos que irnos de aquí -Sora- (Se levanta espantada) ¡Kyyyyaaa!... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? -Koichi- No lo se, parece un a pradera Y, extrañados, voltean a ver al cielo y se sorprenden al ver que el cielo esta pixeleado, además de tener 3 lunas y rocas gigantes flotando. De pronto, escuchan la voz de un niño gritando en las cercanías y Shinji va corriendo a ver que es mientras los dos lo siguen tratando de detenerlo, pero entonces, ve que una criatura parecida a un pequeño dragón es perseguido por dos grandes dragones negros, pero entonces, el pequeño dragón se cae y los left|thumbdragones le dicen -Dragón negro 1- Jejejeje… parece que la resistencia siempre es inútil… ahora deja de escapar y vuelve al trabajo, pequeño Dracomon -Dragón negro 2- Déjalo hermano… (Su brazo derecho se vuelve rojo) Si quiere desobedecer las ordenes del gran Chaos entonces… (Va a atacar al pequeño Dragón) ¡Que sufra la penitencia del castigo! -Dragón pequeño- ¡No importa lo que pase conmigo, de todas maneras estoy decepcionado de ser un Dragón! ¡Nosotros debemos proteger a los débiles, no obligarlos a trabajar para la maldad! -Shinji- Tengo que ayudar a ese pequeño -Sora- No vallas, esos monstruos te comerán -Koichi- Sora tiene razón, nosotros debemos salir de aquí -Shinji- Pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a alguien indefenso Y Shinji sale corriendo para ayudar a ese Dragón, y antes de que los dragones negros lo aplasten, el toma al pequeño de un brazo y sale corriendo con el, mientras le dice -Shinji- ¿Estas bien? -Dragon negro 1- ¡OYE TU! ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES, VUELVE AQUÍ! Y empiezan a volar hacia Shinji y el dragón, pero este les empieza a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego aunque no les hacen nada y un de los dragones le dice -Dragon negro 2- ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es una llamarada… (Carga fuego en su boca) ¡Flama infernal! Entonces, una gran flama de color rojo sale de la boca del dragón, pero antes de que alcance a los dos, dan la vuelta y se esconden en un tronco hueco que se encontraba ahí, y cuando llegan, el dragon le dice a Shinji -Dragon- Gracias por salvarme, yo soy Dracomon, ¿como te llamas? -Shinji- Yo soy Shinji Yagami, ¿que sucede aquí? -Dracomon- Luego te cuento, ahora tenemos que escapar de esos Devidramons antes que… Pero, un Devidramon levanta el tronco y saca a los dos sobre la mano de su hermano, y este dice -Devidramon 2- Jejejejeje… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un niño humano… nuestro amo Chaos nos va a recompensar Y empieza a apretar a Shinji con una mano y a Dracomon con la otra, pero, en ese instante, una voz misteriosa le dice a Shinji -¿?- ¿Quieres salvarte? ¡No te traje al Digimundo para que murieras! -Shinji- (Pensando) ¿Digimundo? ¿De quien es esta voz? -¿?- Si te quieres salvar tienes que usar la espada que te trajo aquí… ¡La espada que yo te di! -Shinji- ¿Espada?... (Toma el collar que encontró) ¿Se referirá a esto? -¿?- Si, ahora sostenla firmemente y di ¡DigiSword! Para que te puedas salvar, a ti y a tu amigo Dracomon -Shinji- Entiendo… (Levanta su brazo con dificultad) ¡DigiSword! (Eco) thumb|right|300px|Cancion Insertada (Live and Learn by Crush 40) Entonces, Shinji y Dracomon empiezan a brillar mientras que Devidramon los suelta asustado, y, de un momento a otro, Dracomon se une a Shinji formando una armadura de caballero con unas grandes alas rojas y el collar se transforma en una espada blanca que Shinji empuña con las dos manos y los Devidramons dicen simultáneamente -Devidramons- ¿¡Quien eres tú?! -Shinji- ¿Mi nombre? Se los diré, así que grábenselo bien en su corazón, mi nombre… ¡ES KNIGHTDRACOMON! Y Shinji vuela rápidamente hacia los Devidramons, atacándolos, rápidamente mientras ellos solamente gritan de dolor gracias a la espada de Shinji, y cuando los dos caen al piso, el se les acerca y con la espada entre sus ojos dice -KnightDracomon- Ustedes almas que han sido imbuidas en la maldad… ¡Los purificare con el poder de Omegamon! Y los corta a la mitad transformándolos en Digihuevos, mientras que, detrás de unos arbustos, Sora y Koichi estaban viendo como es que Shinji se había convertido en ese caballero, pero aunque Sora decía que debían regresar, Koichi se le quedo viendo a Shinji y pensaba -Koichi- (Pensando) Genial, eso si que fue espectacular, yo también lo quiero hacer Pero, al terminar de transformarlos en Digihuevos, Shinji y Dracomon se separan y la voz les dice a ambos -¿?- He hecho bien en llamarte Shinji Yagami, tu eres el que liberara a este mundo de la maldad -Shinji- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?! -¿?- Porque tu eres el que ha sido elegido por los trece caballeros realesthumb -Dracomon- ¿¡Amo Omegamon!? -¿?- Así es Dracomon, soy yo, y tu eres quien debe acompañar a este humano en su travesía -Dracomon- Esto será genial, ahora podremos recorrer el mundo digital salvando a todos, esto si que será asombroso -Shinji- Espera un momento, no puedo dejar a mis amigos aquí, es peligroso -Omegamon- Si eso es un problema, pues tráelos a mi castillo, yo los regresare al mundo humano -Shinji- Bien, entonces… -Dracomon- Yo te guiare al castillo de Omegamon -Shinji- Entonces vamos por mis amigos Pero antes de que se muevan, Sora y Koichi salen de su escondite y le dicen a Shinji -Sora- ¡ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA! ¡No te puedes quedar en este mundo! -Koichi- Sora, tranquilízate, ¿no quieres un masaje? -Sora- ¡Tu cállate Koichi! ¿¡No ves que esto es serio!? -Shinji- No te preocupes Sora, estare bien, además, ahora estoy con mi amigo Dracomon… por cierto, ¿Por qué te perseguían esos dos dragones? -Dracomon- Pues verán, todo comenzó hace 100 años Y aparecen unos recuerdos en forma de flashbacks mientras Dracomon les cuenta -Dracomon- Hace 100 años, el digimundo era un lugar pacifico, gobernado por el gran Imperialdramon Paladin, y resguardado por la orden de los trece Caballeros Reales, pero un día, Imperialdramon desapareció sin dejar rastro, y así, un digimon oscuro salido del mismo infierno tomo el trono y Dividio el digimundo en 15 reinos, trece de ellos gobernados por los caballeros reales, y los otros dos, gobernados por los sirvientes del Digimon oscuro, y desde entonces, el digimundo se volvió un ligar vacio y desolado, hasta que el Amo Omegamon decidió enfrentarse al Digimon y así logro liberar este reino, aunque hay algunos que tratan de revelársele, y entregar este reino al gran “amo oscuro” como le dicen -Shinji- ¿Y porque los trece caballeros no lo detienen? -Dracomon- Porque el logro corromperlos, el único que se libero fue nuestro amo Omegamon -Shinji- Entiendo… entonces, nuestro deber es… (Se levanta y se arregla los lentes) ¡Liberar a los trece caballeros reales y vencer al amo oscuro! -Dracomon- ¡Claro! ¡Tú definitivamente eres mi compañero! -Sora- ¿Y que hay de nosotros? -Shinji- ¿Qué? -Koichi- Si quieres ir por ahí peleando, entonces… debo estar ahí apoyándote ¿no crees? -Shinji- (Conmovido) Amigos… je, pues entonces… ¡Al castillo de Omegamon! Y se ponen a correr hacia un gran bosque (Cambio de escena) Ahora se ve un castillo debajo de una tormenta y muchos relámpagos, mientras que en el cuarto principal, en un gran trono hecho de hueso, una figura esquelética abre repentinamente sus ojos de un rojo brillante y se puede ver como si sonriera y dice con una voz muy gravethumb|left|356px -¿?- Jejejejeje… al parecer mi hermano por fin trajo al “guerrero salvador” al digimundo… espero que sea tan fuerte como la profecía dijo acerca de el… jejejejeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Continuara... [[Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 2|Capitulo 2 -->]] Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs Categoría:Digimon Fandsub Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Knight Story